pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joshthor
Hi, and welcome to PvXwiki! Your build has been moved to Build:D/any Balthazar's Tank (as opposed to D/'A'''ny Balthazar's Tank) as per PvXwiki:Editing Builds. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:43, 28 February 2008 (EST) I moved your build page to User:Joshthor/Joshthors make a build page and fixed the link to it on your userpage. '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:26, 7 March 2008 (EST) Build: Team - GvG Burning Spike Your vote doesn't show up. Can you check if there's a space in front of it or something? --20pxGuildof 17:21, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Added new damage dealers plz revote. --Fox007 10:34, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Me Raptor Farm It may be able to kill them in about 2 minutes, but the E/A, or A/E can do it in 1 minute. If I can see evidence that it is faster than the E/A, then I will reconsider. Sorry didn't understand the category. Remade my bid to reflect my new perception. I enjoy the build alot.Scarn 22:02, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Minor edit is your friend, abuse him. Otherwise show preview works too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:09, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :What do you mean? ::Sign your comments first off. And when making edits to your userpage/sandbox it's always good to check "This is a Minor Edit" as it otherwise tend to clog up Recent changes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Minor edit is your gimp. Abuse him. You can choose to have all your edits marked as Minor Edits in your preferences. It's good if you forget to do it. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:04, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Please use Minor Edit when making a minor edit. You're filling up Recent Changes. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:56, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Using show preview can also reduce the clutter.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:01, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Minor edit is a little checkbox right above the "Save page" button that says "This is a minor edit". Show preview is the button next to the save page button. Minor edits are good because can be set not to show them. Show preview helps you review your edits before posting so you can fix typos and the like instead of having to edit the page a second time. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:01, 24 April 2008 (EDT) you are smexy idk why, just saying hi in this way --[[User:Super Igor|'''Super Igor]] 12:01, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :I know i am lol you arent half bad yourself lol ha, big and small you are going on cool people list Joshthor 13:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::/respect ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:18, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::LOL! that was clever, you made me call you a nigger :P ha Joshthor 23:59, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ehm, ignore this, the vandalising proxy again. Some fat nerd with too much free time and rage sitting behind his pc vandalizing my comments --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:37, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ha, someone is vandalizing your comments thats halarious...sucks for you :P Joshthor 13:30, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You think I care much about some fat nerd wasting so much time on me every day? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:05, 26 April 2008 (EDT) New Sig If i did it wrong, and the link is too long tell me, and tell me how to fix it cause after like 5234523 minutes trying, it finally worked, and i dont wanna keep testing 19pxJoshThor Talk Fun 19pxJoshThor Talk Fun :Did you mean to sign twice? If that whole thing is your sig, you're only allowed one picture. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::yeah i ment to sorry lol 19pxJoshThor Talk Fun 13:12, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Looks good to me :) ICYFIFTYFIVE 23:24, 4 May 2008 (EDT)